New Beginnings
by FallenMercy
Summary: Abigail Leighton was captured by Talon. First tortured, then mind wiped and tested on with experimental drugs, in preparation for another Widowmaker. But someone intervenes, and rescues her from that hell. (I have no idea on what to do with this story in
1. Abbie's character Information

So I wrote it. This will instead be Abbie's information. Last time I said it was 1:08, now it's 2 o'clock.

I never learn, do I?

Anyway, Abigail.

* * *

Name: Abigail Anna Leighton

Sex: female, dipshit

Age:18, because reasons. And I want to make mercy make the 'I'm old enough to be your mother' comment

Height: 5'9". It's the first thing that popped into my head. Plus, the real person this character is based on, also named Abigail, is 5'9". So that's probably where I got it from.

Nationality: 'Merica, fuck yeah.

Hometown: Nashville, Tennessee. Yee Haw

Current residence: Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

Occupation: cute doctors assistant

Income: continued life

Talents: I'll make some up as I go along

Significant others: (Dream) Fareeha Amari. Just had the awesome idea that young Abbie grew up to pictures of Jack and Ana everywhere, so the instant she sees Fareeha she's gonna be like omg a newer model yes

Relationship skills: no

Race: merican

Eye colour: ice blue. Why? I don't fucking know kys

Hair colour, dark brown.

Glasses: nah fam

Skin colour: white as this background. Not really. Just regular white-person white

Distinguishing features: she pretty as fuck

Dress: no, jeans and stuff probably. Or the Valkyrie suit. Maybe on that though, I'm not sure. And whatever mom thinks she should wear

Mannerisms: pretty positive, Tracer with a v6 instead of a v8 supercharged

Habits: fiddles with her senior ring a lot. And necklaces if applied. Hair, too.

Health: 200. Oh, you meanlike physical fitness? Like, 4? Of 6? I dunno

Hobbies: learning. Helping others, reading gay fan fiction of fictional lesbian princesses, except ones a queen now

Favourite sayings: Calling Mercy mom, and "no shit" even though it earns scolding from said mother

Greatest flaw: very sacrificial. And self hating, will give her life for just about anyone else's

Best quality: super duper helpful smart and pretty

So yeah, and btw if I never get around to doing a sexy scene her boobs are like a b cup and her but is... You know... There. My Abbie is like, literally fanfiction level awesome and stuff. So I thought, if I change that, it'd be like a normal person!  
/Like her brasare a D-34 I think she said? It's been a while. I miss her, she graduated this past year. Anyway, enough with that read the story you magnificent little shit


	2. The Forgotten Girl

5 men. 6 counting the sniper. ' _This should be easy..._ ' Thought the soldier, scaling the wall that lead to the snipers vantage point. ' _Might as well be training..._ '

He walked up behind the sniper. "Hey..." He whispered. As the sniperturned around, he grabbed hishead and twisted . It made that satisfying _snap_ sound. He picked up his weapon, seeing as it was suppressed. ' _Damn, this is too easy now.._.'  
/He thought, hopping down onto a lower part of the facilities roof. He aimed at the furthest guard from the compound, right at the perimeter fence.

' _Two down..._ ' He moved on to the next, a patrol of two that were just taking a break at a fire barrel they had outside.

' _Four down... One to go._ '

The soldier thought this was a VERY good find. Who knows what sort of info Talon has stored here?

Probably not very much, considering the guards.

Or maybe a lot, as the guards were to throw off the idea of there being any sort of top secret thing going on here?

The soldier didn't care. Intel is Intel. And whatever got him closer to Reyes... And the people responsible for taking down Overwatch.

He squeezed of the last shot. ' _Poor bastard..._ ' He said, walking up the the door the guards body fell upon. He threw the borrowed rifle onto the dead body. ' _Too close quarters now... Hopefully I can take them out without a weapon. Although there shouldn't be too many_

He slowly opened the door, looking to see if there were any guards on the inside. There were exactly none.

' _Damn... I want_ _ **some**_ _action, please.'_ He rounded a corner, and came face to face with a door that said _Security._

 _'Maybe the security cameras are in there.'_ He pushed the door open, and found one guard asleep at the helm of the security cameras.

' _Damn, that's why it was too easy. The guys asleep.'_ He walked over to him, and drew the guys knife that he had on his belt, and slit his throat, before removing him from the chair.

' _Hmm... A prisoner? Room 13... And that's it? Just one prisoner? Hm...'_ He took a small device from his pocket, and plugged it into the main computer.

' _I'll check the prisoner, then come back and get the hell out of dodge.'_

The facility was smaller than he thought. Talon had a habit of putting secret things in there bases. But just by the look of it he could tell this was no FOB or anything of the sort.

Probably just a temporary base for an OP that they never moved out of.

He rounded a corner, and came face to face with the prisoners guard.

"Hey... Who the hell are you?"

The soldier shook his head, raising his gun. "Youever heard of shoot first, ask questions later, kid?"

Realization came across the Guards face.

About half a second before a pulse round went _through_ it.

"Young punks... Welcome to War." He opened the door and found a slightly upsetting sight.

It was a woman, around eighteen or nineteen, strapped to a one of those mad scientist type beds.

' _Shit... What were they doing here?'_

He walked up to her, and reached for her straps.

' _Wait... What if it's another Widowmaker?'_

He put his hand back on his pulse rifle, and tried to shake her awake.

"Hey... Kid, wake up." He said gently, while shaking her gently.

"Mm... What?" She slowly opened her eyes. She took on sort of a startled expression.

"Wha-Who are you? Where am I?" He looked at her for a second.

"We need to get out of here, kid. But first, can I trust you? The last person who was captured by these freaks... Well, it wasn't good."

She looked at him for a few seconds. For him it felt like a minute, like she was slowly examining him with her ice blue eyes.

"... I guess? I mean, I don't THINK I would betray you. I mean, I don't feel like I would, but I'm also not entirely sure at the same time. Like, I forgot? Did I forget? Who am I?" The soldier took on a pained expression, even though she couldn't  
see it through his mask.

"I'm sorry kid, but I don't know. I'll tell you all we can when we get out of here, alright?"

She nodded her head.

"Alright. Now, I would follow you, but I can't move. So you can either untie me, or push me. Either is fine with me. Just don't use me as a human shield if your gonna push me."

He chuckled, untying her hands and neck braces.

"I'd push you, but it doesn't have wheels. So your stuck to walking kid."

She faked a frown, undoing her leg restraints as the soldier checked outside of the door.

"All clear, c'mon kid."

He walked first, back to the security room.

"Come in here for a minute, gotta grab something."

He ran over, grabbing the device and putting it in his pocket.

"Alright, let's go. Stay close, okay? And... Try not to look around too much."

He cursed himself. He didn't know how she would react to dead bodies.

"You killed the bad guard out there, didn't you? And you don't know how I'd react."

He just stared at her for a second. "Yeah... That's exactly what I was just thinking."

She got a happy expression on her face.

"Really? I just kinda guessed, to be honest! That's so cool! Am I a psychic?"

He shook his head, smiling as he did though.

"We'll find out later, kid. Let's get out of here first."

He looked outside, checking for any guards. Well, living ones, anyway.

"Alright kid, it's clear, but still stay close."

They made it to the fence where the soldier came in. He held up the fence so she could crawl under. She nodded to him.

"Thanks."

She crawled under, holding it up for the soldier when she got to the other side.

"And thank you, kid."

She nodded, waving her arms behind her. "

Where tonow, Mr. Commander?"

He laughed at her, pointing in the direction of an old Overwatch outpost.

"That way. We can camp there for the night."

She sighed.

"Walking?"

He walked past her, pushing his way through the woods.

"Walking a good for you, kid. Even an old guy like me."

She ran a bit to catch up to him.

"And what exactly do I call you, other than Mr. Commander Soldier Guy?"

He laughed, pushing a branch out of his way and holding it so she could walk past.

"Sol... No. Jack."

* * *

So, first of all, location. The forests in Washington state.

And surprise at the end! It's Soldier:76! Or Dad:76 as he is widely known. Not really a surprise though, I did state in the story idea Jack was gonna find her.

How does he get her from Washington state to Gibraltar, to Winston and Mercy? No idea. I'll figure it out later. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and to Mr/Mrs guest,I didn't put her like body stuff in because I thought it'd make Jack look like a perv,  
but I just had an idea, so I'll put it in in another chapter.

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. One Mess Up Later

"So, Solno Jack, where ya from?"  
She laughed, looking from room to room as they walked down the hall looking for the backup generators.  
"I told you a thousand times, it's just Jack, Abbie."  
On their hike, she remembered something. A name. She wasn't sure if it was hers, but she liked it. So it's hers now.  
"Oh, sorry, _just Jack,_ where ya from?"  
He sighed, switching the emergency generators on.  
"Indiana."  
She sat on top of one of the generators, swinging her legs back and forth, watching Jack work on one of the others.  
"Really? And now your some cool hero saviour dude? Helping damsels no matter where they be?"  
He laughed, picking up a wrench.  
"Yeah, you can say that. No matter what I do, I can't get rid of the good guy in me, I guess."  
The second generator buzzed to life, and he closed the maintenance hatch.  
"That should do for the night. Now, let's get something to eat. I'm hungry."

* * *

Abbie leaned on one of the counters, watching Jack go from cubbard to cubbard, looking for something to make for the two. Abbie spoke in a _very_ fake British accent.  
"Want me to run down to the mart and grab a few bits and bobs, love?"  
Jack laughed, watching as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Well, it's not much. But I'm used to it. So give me a few minutes, and I'll be ready. Wait in the living room."  
She nodded, walking out. She returned a few minutes later.  
"What's the 'living room'?"  
He frowned.  
"First door on the left."  
She nodded, walking back into the hallway. As much as he hated to say it, it was kind of easy to forget that she doesn't remember anything about herself. She seemed so _normal,_ like nothing was wrong. He sighed as he finished making some peanut  
butter sandwiches. He hoped that she didn't mind the lack of jelly, as it didn't preserve well. He walked into the living room, to see her layer out on one of the couches.  
"Peanut butter sandwiches. Hope you don't mind about the lack of jelly, though."  
Her face lit up, and she jumped up to take the plate from him.  
"I love peanut butter sandwiches!"  
But as soon as she said it, she got a weird look on her face.  
"I mean, I guess I do. I think I do, anyway."  
He pushed the plate further to her.  
"Only one way to find out, right?"  
She smiled, before sitting down again. She grabbed he sandwich, and brought it up to her face. Looking at it as if it was supposed to do a trick. After a few moments, she took a bite.  
"Hmmm..."  
She sat there, eyes closed for a few minutes, a look of dissatisfaction on her face.  
"I'm sorry Jack..."  
She opened her eyes, with a gigantic smile on her face.  
"But this is amazing! I love it!"  
She took another bite, looking almost like a little kid. Jack smiled, sitting down. Abbie looked at him for a second, before realising what was about to happen. She stared at him, waiting, sandwich all but forgotten in the moment.  
"You sure you want to see me? I don't want to scare you off."  
She laughed, before waving her hand in a dismissive manner.  
"You're lucky I didn't run off _while_ you had the mask on."  
He nodded, reaching up to his mask. He pressed whatever buttons he needed to unclasp the mask, as the writer doesn't know how that thing works. He took it off, before setting it down on the table. Abbie stared at him for a second.  
"Wow, if you're this good looking _now_ , I want to know what you looked like in your hey-day."  
He laughed, before taking a bite out of his sandwich.  
"And here I was, thinking all of my potential suitors were gone..."  
He winked at her. She laughed. Before putting her feet up on the couch.  
"Hmm... I'm not interested in dating right now. Who knows, maybe I _do_ have a guy out there, somewhere. If I do, I feel bad for him. If he's not dead. Who knows what those Talon guys did to my family and stuff. But since you know all about me...  
I want to know about you."  
He swallowed, before looking at her with a soft gaze.  
"I'm sorry, kid. I can't tell you. Not more than I have already."  
She looked at him for a second, just looking into his eyes, before smiling.  
"Okay! I'm cool with that."  
Jack just looked at her for a second, dumbstruck.  
"That's it? No prying? No whining? I think I'm gonna like you, kid."  
He smiled, before going back to a straigh face.  
"What is it?"  
He shook his head.  
"Nothing kid. It's getting late. Wanna hit the hay?"  
She laughed, before getting up and walking toward the door.  
"Heh, wow, you are _so_ totally from Indiana. Anyway, goodnight, Jack."  
He looked at his mask, contemplating on what he was about to do.  
He sighed, putting his mask back on.  
"Goodbye, kid."

* * *

I'm working on the third chapter. I don't know why, but I _love_ this story. And I would've had **TONS** more written, but I had to work today, so I couldn't write. But I'm writing more, so enjoy reading as much as I'm enjoying writing  
this! And tell me if you like the way I'm typing it, I wanted to do something different from _Out of Time,_ so I changed how I typed it. I quite like it, to be honest. Anyway, Cheers, Loves!


	4. He Abandoned Me

The last thing she remembered hearing.

"I'm sorry, kid. This is for your safety."

She blacked out shortly after. Jack shot her with one of Ana's old sleep darts, and had a few on hand for when she showed signs of stirring. Luckily he knew of a place where he could get a plane, a small airport not too far away.

"But that means I have to carry her..."

He sighed p, heaving her on his shoulder.

"This is gonna be a long walk..."

* * *

 _30 miles later..._

* * *

"Now all I have to do is steal a damn plane... Shouldn't be too hard."

He hopped the fence, Abbie still on his back. He just walked up to a small jet. He turned to the pilot, about to board. And he said, with all the authority he could muster,

"I'm taking this plane, kid."

The pilot just nodded, and started to decide whether he should salute or not.

"Y-yes sir. Go right ahead, S-sir."

He moved out of the way, motioning for him to board. He got in, strapped Abbie in as comfortable as he could, and got in the pilot seat.

"That actually worked..."

He looked at the controls in disbelief.

'Now, let's get going.'

* * *

 _10 long, dart-shooting filled hours later..._

* * *

"Where the hell am I gonna land?"

He looked out into the vast openness before him. Then, he had an idea.

'If I let them know I'm close, they'll come looking for me. I can evade them, and they can find Abbie. You know what, fuck it. I'll drop her off myself.'

He put Gibraltars frequency on the radio.

"Gibraltar, come in. This is Soldier: 76 requesting permission to land with special cargo, repeat, this is 76 requesting permission to land."

He circled about 5 miles out, waiting for a reply. About four minutes later, he got one.

"Permission granted, 76. Thanks for asking."

Jack automatically knew it was Winston.

"Roger, five miles out. Coming in for a landing now."

Winston came back over the radio.

"Yeah, I've been following you since you left that base in Washington. Didn't take me long to figure out you were coming here. We'll talk more when you land. Winston out."

Jack stared ahead, in utter shock. He should've known Winston would be monitoring the other stations, he'd just hoped that it was so small and insignificant that he wouldn't track whoever was camping there for the night.

* * *

Jack landed, pulling into one of the hangers. He went back and gave another sleeping dose to Abbie.

"That'll do you over til I get out of here, kid. I'm sorry."

He heard a snort behind him, outside the door.

"Usually when someone is asleep, they don't talk back. Or were you counting on that?"

Jack picked Abbie up bridal style, and carried her out of the plane.

"I brought her here because I knew I could trust you, Winston. And since you've activated the recall, I figure you'd have some help soon. And that help, could help her."

Winston nodded and motioned with his head for76 to follow.

"Dr. Ziegler was the first one here. I was surprised, really. I can tell she's missed it, though. She can't wait for everyone else to get here. Although, I think we're going to have to go pick a few up. I was planning on picking up Tracertomorrow,  
/actually."

Jack stayed silent for a minute.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Winston stopped walking and looked back at him for a second, as if to say, 'you serious?'

"I may be a monkey, but I am not an idiot. I put the pieces together. Everyone else? I doubt it. And you won't be around long enough for them to figure it out, will you?"

He shook his head as they entered one of the medical rooms.

"No, I'm leaving as soon as I can. I have business elsewhere."

Winston nodded, before looking over the girl in front of him.

"What's her name?"

Jack sighed, before slumping his shoulders.

"I don't know. She remembered _a_ name, so she went with it. It's Abbie."

Winston looked at Jack, with a questioning look.

"I found her at a Talon base. No memory. I took her out. Found her a few hours before we got to the base where you picked up my trail."

He nodded, before walking over to the rooms desk, and picking up the folder.

"It's all we have. All Overwatch knew and knows about Talon. And... Reaper. You've been looking in the wrong place."

Jack gently took the folder.

"And where should I be looking, then?"

Winston just looked at him for a long second, debating on whether or not to say what he was about to.

"Switzerland."

* * *

Abbie woke up slowly, studying the room around her.

"Well... I'm not in Kansas anymore..."

She finally mumbled, sitting up. As she did, she noticed someone else in the room.

"Oh, hey there. didn't get your name. Hopefully Mrs. not-here-to-kill-me?"

The woman laughed, turning around.

"Hmm... I don't know... Your prognosis is _pretty_ grim... It may just be better to put you out of your misery."

Abbie dramatically fell backwards onto the bed, and groaned loudly.

"Please, have Mercy doctor!"

The doctor walked over to her, a knowing smile on her face.

"Hm... I don't know... I think I may have ran out of my last dose _yesterday_ , I'm afraid."

Abbie dramatically put the back of her hand to her forehead.

"Then I will just have to suffer.. _For Eternity..._ "

She made a exaggerated death sound, falling limp. The doctor poked her with her pencil.

"Hey, can't you see I'm trying to do a die here?"

The Doctor laughed.

"I do not believe we were introduced to one another. I am Doctor Angela Ziegler."

Abbie sat back up, and stuck out her hand.

"Abigail. I think..."

She frowned, mirth gone from her eyes.

You wouldn't happen to know about memory loss, would you?"

Angela sighed, bringing up a chair.

"Only by injury or something of the sort. I believe Talon drugged you. Either that, or repeatedly hit you on the head with a frying pan."

Abbie smiled again.

"That _would_ explain this killer headache I have."

Angela shook her head, before walking over to the cabinet.

"No, that would be the shot I gave you to wake you up."

Abbie looked at Angela, curious.

"What about that, by the way. The last thing I remember, I was falling asleep in a Top-Secret base in the middle of the Washington State forests. An now I'm in..."

She glanced out of the window.

"Colorado? Nevada? New Mexico?"

Angela returned, holding a pill and a glass of water.

"Nein. Gibraltar."

Abbie looked back at Angela.

"So, and Angel and Teleporting. That's pretty cool."

Angela laughed, sitting down, and picking up her clipboard again.

"You haven't seen anything yet, liebling. But, I want to ask a few questions. Do you mind?"

Abbie shook her head at the Doctor.

"Only if I get to ask a few as well. Ah! We can Take turns!"

Angela nodded, readying her pencil.

"Your name?"

Abbie rolled her eyes.

"Abbie, I guess. Quite like it now, to be honest. Now, what happened? How did I get here?"

Angela sighed.

"Your friend thought it would be a good idea to bring you here."

"Jack?"

Angela looked up at Abbie, shocked.

"Wha-Why did you say that?"

Abbie looked confused.

"Because he said that was his name...?"

Angela leaned back in her chair. 'So it's true...' She thought. 'It _is_ him.'

"Did he lie to me?"

Angela looked back at her patient.

"No, no. His name is _most definitely_ Jack. Next question, Sex?"

Abbie smirked at the Doctor, with a bit of blush on her cheeks.

"I was hoping for dinner first, but sure."

Angela's face showed pure shock.

"I didn't mean like that, you little scheisse! Your gender! I am old enough to be your mother, Young Lady!"

Abbie looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh... Sorry. And why would you ask that? I mean they may be small, but I still have _some_ boobs."

Angela rolled her eyes, writing down the obvious questions.

"Now, your turn."

Abbie nodded, looking back at the doctor. Angela was immediately worried by the look on her face. It was a knowing smirk.

"So, what's your girlfriend like?"

Angela looked back at Abbie, shocked.

"Wha-No! I do not have a girlfriend!"

Abbie just kept on smirking.

"Then what's your _love interests_ name? Hm?"

Angela sat up straight again, still blushing like mad, but with a small, almost unnoticable look of sadness on her face.

"It doesn't matter. Now, sexual orientation?"

Abbie looked up, and put her hand on her chin dramatically.

"I dunno... I though Mr. Discount Captain America was good looking, but then I met you...Hmm... Is hella gay an answer choice?"

Angela shook her head a sighed.

"Yes, it is. And that's all I'm doing for today."

She rubbed her temples softly.

"I'll have Winston do the knowledge test with Athena."

Abbie frowned, looking at the Doctor with sad eyes.

"You're gonna leave me here? Alone?"

Angela groaned, tossing her clipboard on one of the tables.

"No, fine, come on, you can help me clean the place up a bit. But no misbehaving, got it?"

Abbie jumped up, excited.

"Sure thing, _mom."_

She laughed, bounding out the door.


	5. The Debate

"No, Winston. I will not allow it. She is just a child!"  
Angela paced back and forth behind Winston, who was sitting at his computer desk.  
"I don't like the idea of training her to fight either. But it's self defense. Talon has already attacked this place before. They might do it again."  
Angela sighed, turning to the scientist.  
"That was before we were reforming. They will think twice, _if_ we go and pick up the agents, instead of just sitting around. We're supposed to be helping people, not sitting in an abandoned base in the desert."  
She huffed, walking over to the window and looking out at the base.  
"I'll go get Tracer. She's already picked out a landing place and everything. And she's been itching to come back and help ever since Mondatta. _You_ , will stay here, because I doubt you would want to bring your surrogate daughter with you, and put  
her in harms way."  
He joked, getting up.  
"Athena, prep the plane. We'll take off in an hour."  
Angela turned back to Winston.  
"Thank you. Do you want me to see if I can contact any of the other agents?"  
Winston got the look of, I-didn't-think-about-that-oh-crap.  
"Oh, uh... Sure? I was just going to let them..."  
Angela smiled, walking over to his computer.  
"Call first?" She finished, bringing up the list of agents.  
"Yeah. Out of privacy, I guess." Angela adopted a slightly angry expression again.  
"We cannot afford to wait. Every minute is a life we could havesaved. The faster, the better. Now head off, don't want to keep Tracer waiting." Winston coughed sort of awkwardly.  
"But Ah... She doesn't know I'm coming?" Angela laughed, pressing send on a message.  
"And now she does. Now get going." Winston nodded, and went off to put his armour and things on.  
"Now, first thing first... Where is a chair?"

* * *

Abbie liked the view. Endless water, almost an ethereal blue. Like it was designed to be looked at, to be aesthetically pleasing. She was imterrupted from her thoughts by a voice over the intercom system.  
"I thought I told you to go to bed."  
Angela. Abbie thought that she'd be too busy looking up information, as she'd listened into Winston and Hers conversation. But Angela has kept a close eye on Abbie over the week that she'd been there.  
"Couldn't sleep." She simply replied, not looking up from the sun that was slowly setting.  
"Plus, it's like 8 o'clock. Only old people go to sleep this early." She heard Angela scoff in the microphone.  
"It is nine o'clock, and sleeping right is good for your health. A bad sleep cycle is not good for you." Abbie sighed, standing up.  
"Yes, mother. I'll be right to bed. One question, though." She said, the ghost of a smirk on her face.  
"Sure, liebling, what is it?" Abbie knew she had her full attention now.  
"You calling your girlfriend here first?" She had a full blown smile on her face after she said that. She didn't expect what came next, though.  
"Ja, and I'm also going to ask her how to punish bad children. She hasn't had any of her own, but I'm pretty sure that being a soldier gives you a few good ideas." Abbie's smile instantly vanished after the Doctor said that.  
"Right then, bed. Going now. No need to ask." She heard Angela hum in response.  
"Your right! I can just tell her to train you when she gets here." Abbie paled.  
"Uhh... No thanks, I'd rather learn how that Healy staff of yours works." Abbie knew Angela frowned.  
"Cadcaeus Staff, honey. And sure! I'll show you tomorrow, hopefully. Now, off to bed. Goodnight, liebling." Angela switched the mic off before she could reply.  
"Goodnight..." She started walking back to her room.  
"You totally need kids of you own..."


	6. Memories

Good news and bad news. Good News!

Well... More content this time?

Bad news!

I had an idea for this story. It was cool, i think because I remember being like this is so freaking cool like I can't wait to write this.

But I forgot. More bad news! And an apology!

I've been working on my truck, putting the engine back in. That and Fareeha hadn't been on the past week and I took a few days to play with her. I'm working for who knows how long, so I have no promises on when next chapter should be up.

Anyway, Good news! Chapter! (Kind of) and I'm gonna change the title when I get on my computer, on my iPad right now.

* * *

"So, liking it here so far?"

Abbie jumped from her spot in the bed, looking towards the window to see a man sitting there staring out.

"Nice people here. They'll take good care of you." He turned towards her, before a look of mistake crossed his face.

"Wh-Where's your chest thing? Cronos Acceleration, or whatever?" He stood up, as Abbie started stepping towards the door.

"You must have me confused with another one of our operators... I just got here." She continued stepping toward the door. The man raised his watch to his face.

"Damnit, Chris. You sent me to the wrong place again, you dipshit. That's the second time in... What like a week? Your good with time, you tell me." Abbie made it to the door, about to open it, before the man looked back to her.

"Sorry bout that, the dumbass sent me to the wrong universe again." Abbie looked at him curiously.

"What?" She said, still ready to leave whenever she felt like it was necessary.

His green eyes widened in shock.

"Oh shit, wasn't supposed to say this. Damnit Chris. This could've been avoided if you weren't such a dumbfuck!" Abbie heard a mumbled reply from his watch.

As soon as he was about to say something else, the door flung open, pulling Abbie out and in her place stood Angela, pistol drawn, Abbie protectively behind her. Realization dawned on his face.

"Oh... Shit. Chris, get me out of here." Angela held her gun a bit firmer. "

Not until, you tell me who you are, and how you got in." He sighed.

"Teleportation. And you won't see me again. But if you do... I'm sorry." He turned to the window. Pausing for a moment.

"Spectre. Specter is one of my names." He said solemnly, before a black cloud appeared around him. When it dissipated, he was gone, a note sitting on the windowsill. Angela went and picked it up.

 _My love,_

 _You will not find me. Do not bother looking._

 _~Spectre_


End file.
